Dragonet one shots
by AutumnLeaves03
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots with the dragonets that my friend, lets call her GloriousRose. asked me to publish! rated T for kissing and just to be safe!
1. A Dragonets Game SunnyXStarflight

**This is a whole bunch of one shots that my friend (lets just call her ****GloriousRose) asked me to publish**

A Dragonets Game

SunnyXStarflight

Sunny had a way- of getting her way. She had observed Flower and her scavenger friends play a game, and she decided it looked fun. Flower had gotten her friends to hide, and she looked for them. Sunny called it 'Hide And Seek' and she convinced Clay to start a game.

The five dragonets began to play- even Tsunami. Sunny watched everyone scatter in the rainforest. Tsunami headed east, Glory headed north, Clay counted from the south- and she didn't know where Starflight went. Sunny sped to the west, where she knew there was a secret cave,

before Clay could open his eyes. She bolted into the rock's opening. It was very small, and it seemed very stuffy. She could scent something familiar on the wind and snuggled closer into the corner, where she heard a muffled yelp. She whirled around, where she found out Starflight was hiding.

"You know my cave!" She whispered.

"I guess I do." Starflight said.

He knew he loved her still, even with Fatespeaker tailing him. Fatespeaker was all right, but Sunny- Sunny was his first choice, his first love. He wrapped his wings around her, claiming, 'NightWings have mysterious powers of hiding'. Sunny thought he was pulling her leg, but it wasn't offensive to her, like she didn't know anything. It was just cute. Sunny knew she had become closer to him; but how close? Sunny felt it hard to distinguish her feelings: between anger and frustration, sadness and wistfulness- friendship and love. Love tripped her up. She had no clue how to tell between love and friendship, and here, in the cave, with his wings around her- well, how was she to know how she felt?

She heard Clay snort around the cave, and Starflight then hid all of her.

"S-starflight, wha-" she asked tremulously. "Shh." Starflight whispered.

Clay crawled into the cave, and couldn't find them at all. In the shadows, with his back to Clay, Starflight was invisible. Sunny felt stronger with him and Clay crawled out.

"He's stumped!" Sunny giggled quietly. "Can't find them, Tsunami! Let's go east again!" Clay shouted.

Sunny gulped. Alone again with Starflight. This 'hide and seek' thing was a bad idea.

"S-sunny?" Starflight asked.

"Yes?" Sunny replied, unsure of whether she wanted to hear his question or not.

"May I kiss you?" Starflight asked. Sunny flushed a dark gold.

"Oh, Um. Oh my. Gosh, Starflight, I-"

"It's okay, Sunny. I can take no for an answer." Starflight said.

Sunny could detect a hint of sadness in his voice. She had to decide if she was ready for love. If she could stop thinking of Starflight as a brother and more as a potential mate. She gulped again, shivered a bit, and decided to make her choice.

"S-starflight?" Sunny asked. "You can kiss me."

Starflight's wings curled around Sunny and his scales brushed hers. His tail rested lightly on her shoulder and Sunny found she fit just perfectly. She felt his lips touch hers [of course in dragon form] and she found that she could fly even without wings. She asked herself, why didn't she do this sooner? She liked it. Starflight and Sunny broke apart, and Sunny gasped for breath.

"I'm sorry Sunny, I-" Sunny cut him off with another kiss, and suddenly she heard a deep voice.

"Found you." Clay said.

"Oh!" Sunny yelped. Tsunami laughed. Sunny and Starflight flew out into the sunlight, and found they liked life even more when they shared it together.

"Come on!" Clay chuckled. "We still have to find Glory."

**So ya look forward to the next chapter with a different dragonet pairing!**


	2. Beware of IceWings DeathbringerXGlory

**Hii! second chapter! sorry its short! this is not my work this is done by a friend called GloriousRose! She gets all ****credit! **

**I also do not own Wings of Fire (i forgot to say that in the last chapter) **

Night. The time when Deathbringer was in his element. The time when-

"Ow! Hey! Cut it out! Yowch!" Deathbringer looked up at his attacker. Splat! A mango landed on his nose.

"Hey night boy." A voice said from above him.

The dragon nimbly used her tail to get herself down from the tree.

"Hi Glory." Said Deathbringer.

Glory winked at him, giving a little chuckle when she saw his fruit-covered scales. Deathbringer did not know what to think when she flew away. A little while later, an IceWing came by.

"Hi! My name is Diamond. I know who you have a crush on!" She chirped.

'Don't say Glory, don't say Glory.' Deathbringer thought.

"You like Glory!" She bounced. Deathbringer instantly knew she told the truth. But he said,

"N-no I don't silly IceWing! Grr!" He leapt on the 'silly IceWing' who just giggled. "Huh?" Deathbringer wondered.

Then he saw the IceWing colors shimmer and change- to the familiar colors of Glory. She giggled again. Then she kissed him. Deathbringer kept an eye on IceWings from then on.

**feel free to request your favorite couples! just tell me what you want (example, I would enjoy one thats TsunamiXRiptide) things like that i will tell my friend and she will gave me a chapter! **


	3. Swimming Lessons StarflightXFatespeaker

**My friend, GloriousRose did this when she was bored so here it is! **

**i don't own Wings of Fire (my friend does not ether) **

It was sweltering on that summer day, and Tsunami liked it cooler. Frankly, all the dragons did. Even Fatespeaker, who was accustomed to bubbling lava and trapped heat. So Tsunami invited her friends over to the SeaWing kingdom to learn how to swim.

Fatespeaker was dubious on this. Swimming? She was a NightWing. NightWings could not swim. But all that fell away when she saw Starflight. A blind NightWing was swimming better than Anemone, Tsunami's own sister. Of course, Anemone could go deeper, but all Fatespeaker cared about was that- yes! She COULD learn to swim.

But she was still kind of afraid of drowning. Dragons can drown and she was afraid. Then she heard Starflight swim over to her.

"Need any help?" Fatespeaker's crush said.

Fatespeaker blushed. She did not want Starflight to know she was bad at swimming. But Starflight showed her precisely how to hold her talons, her wings, and he tail. Fatespeaker liked swimming now.

She wanted to dive and soar and float. Fatespeaker was very active. But Starflight told her not to take any risks, and Fatespeaker listened to the blind dragon. He WAS wise, actually, but Fatespeaker liked to tease him.

All the dragons swam until sundown, where they crawled onto the sand and talked with their friends. Poor Fatespeaker had nobody to talk to. She liked to talk. It made her happy.

Then she saw Starflight was going to talk to her. Fatespeaker perked right up and said,

"Hi, Starflight!" Starflight smiled and sat down next to her.

Fatespeaker decided that she should make a move. After all, he was her crush. She twined her tail with Starflight's. Starflight looked down at her, and Fatespeaker began to breathe fast.

Fatespeaker looked up at him, and then she felt him kiss her. Fatespeaker blushed again, but she could not be happier. They put their wings around each other and fell asleep on the sand.

**I know its short (she's getting better at making them longer) the next will be ClayXPeril and then TsunamiXRiptide **


	4. Enchanting Flowers ClayXPeril

**made by GloriousRose, she gets all credit! its kinda short but its longer then the GloryXDeathbringer (i always write deathy instead of deathbringer)**

**I don't own Wings of Fire. GloriousRose does not ether **

The rainforest swarmed with jungle animals as Clay set out to get some brunch. He was thinking something large and dangerous. Well, he ran into just that as he flew through the forests.

Looking behind him, he heard a thump, a cry of pain, and a tingling feeling on his chest.

"Look what you did!" A dragon cried.

Clay focused his eyes on the beautiful coppery dragon known as Peril.

"P-p-peril!" Clay stuttered.

Peril sighed and rolled her eyes. "You made me drop my basket of flowers for Sunny!"

Clay winced. Sunny loved flowers and he took great care that they looked in mint condition. He flew down to pick up the pink and blue flowers with Peril, where she said,

"Clay, thanks for your help. Sunny will love these. She's making garlands and things."

They each covered a section until they bumped into each other again. Peril turned a brighter copper, if that was possible, and Clay bit his scales.

"S-sorry, Peril." Clay said

Peril said shyly, "N-no, no, it's okay. You could actually-"

"Yeah...?" Clay asked.

"Never mind- OH FORGET IT KISS ME YOU CRAZY DRAGON!" Clay blushed, and Peril sighed. "You just aren't spontaneous."

Clay took a deep breath and leaned in for a kiss. Her scales were warm and tingly against his. Her tail rested on his shoulder and her talons intertwined with his. Her lips tasted like melon and berry, and her wings lay across her back. She was enchanting to Clay, with a real love in his heart. He was dubious about love at first, but now he could see that Peril was the light of his life.

There in the deep rainforest, the flowers were forgotten. Sunny sighed and wondered what was taking them so long.

**i hope you enjoyed and if you want to request a couple feel free to! the next chapter is TsunamiXRiptide. once again this is GloriousRoses work not mine**


	5. A NightWing Spy? TsunamiXRiptide

**Finally! here it is! This is ****GloriousRoses work, not mine!**

**I don't own Wings of Fire**

NightWings like to read a lot, or fight a lot. It happened that on one occasion, Tsunami and Riptide were at the Summer Palace. But instead of swimming, Tsunami wanted to read a scroll.

Riptide of course wanted to swim with Tsunami because he may have had just a teeny-tiny minuscule crush on her. But no- Tsunami wanted to read.

She said she'd swim with him after she finished the scroll. But when she did, she wanted to work on her fighting techniques.

This made Riptide REALLY puzzled. And she was always sneaking around. AND Riptide couldn't go into the East Wing of the palace.

Riptide began to think the real Tsunami was at home. And this was a NightWing in disguise. He had just gathered up the courage to confront her, when she came and blindfolded him!

Riptide knew it. She definitely was- suddenly Tsunami ripped off his blindfold and he found himself in the East Wing!

Where all his friends had thrown him a surprise party! Riptide had totally forgotten it was his birthday, with all the spy business. But just to make sure, he said,

"Tsunami, I think you're a NightWing spy."

Tsunami mock gasped. "Moi? But of course I am innocent!" She said dramatically.

"Prove it." Riptide said.

Tsunami sighed, and took his face in her talons, and kissed him.

"Wow." Riptide said. Tsunami grinned, and Riptide continued. "You really aren't a NightWing! NightWings don't kiss like that!"

Tsunami smirked, then stopped. "Heyyyyyy… since when do you know what NightWings kiss like?!"

Riptide suddenly found interest in the cake- until Tsunami leapt on him playfully.

**Hope you liked it! feel free to request chapters, ether Romance or ****friendship!**


	6. Chicken and grapes? OrchidXMangrove

**Hello! its AutumnLeaves03! ****this is a OrchidXMangrove one-shot, this is made by a friend who wants to be known and ****GloriousRose! me and GloriousRose do NOT own Wings of Fire!**

"Hey Orchid wanna come over to the NightWing forest?" Mangrove asked his girlfriend.

"I don't really wanna go… perhaps this weekend." she replied.

"Orchid- it IS this weekend. Come on you NEVER want to go meet the NightWings!"

Orchid sighed. She hated NightWings, but if she told Mangrove, he would probably laugh at her. But what could she do?

Mangrove shrugged, said, "Suit yourself," and flew away to the NightWing forest. Like he had done EVERY SINGLE DAY for the past two weeks!

Something was up, Orchid thought, but she just couldn't bring herself to go confront him. Especially when he practically LIVED in the NightWing forest. And if she asked anyone else, she'd be labeled as paranoid and perhaps be thrown out! No, Orchid was flying solo on this one. She was her own bigwings.

She sighed again, rolled over on her hammock and dismally picked at a pineapple. She blew a little raspberry at her food and rolled over again.

Why was Mangrove so obsessed with NightWings, her captors, her humiliators, and her destroyers? She couldn't even go into caves anymore she was so frightened of them.

She thrashed in her hammock until she found herself tangled up.

"Can someone help me?" She yelled. Oh no. Jambu came hurtling towards her, a streak of magenta and rose.

"Hi, how ya doin! Need any help or should I just leave ya? No I think I'll help no need to thank me just sign here, wait you can't sign you're all tangled up! Hahahaha perhaps I can come back later oh forget it you can-" she cut him of.

"UNTANGLE ME NOOOOOOOOOW!" Orchid roared. Oh my, she had never lost her temper like that before.

Jambu muttered, "Sheesh! What I go through for a grape!"

When Orchid was all untangled, instead of a grape, she gave him a burning glare.

"Never do that again." She murmured.

Jambu took off from her hammock, saying as he flew away, "That dame is crazy! Crazy I tell you!"

Orchid sighed. She just could not get any sun time. Perhaps she could tomorrow, but for now, she was going to visit the old Queen, Grandeur.

"Hello Grandeur," Orchid said as she bowed low.

"Don't bow, I just used to be Queen that's all." Grandeur chuckled.

"What can I do to face my fears, grand-mother?"

"All you need to do is have a heart that wants it, a mind that needs it, and a body that does it." Grandeur said. Orchid nodded and smiled, taking off from the hammock of the old Queen.

**The Next Day**

"Come on and see the NightWings Orchid!"

"I might come later." Orchid sighed as she applied dye to her talons.

Mangrove frowned and flew away. Orchid sighed, Mangrove was cheating on her for sure. With a NightWing. Probably even Princess Greatness, yuck.

Orchid took a deep breath, though.

"I need to make a choice. Mangrove needs to make a choice. I need to talk to him."

Orchid swallowed her fear and beat her gigantic wings against the air. As she flew she forgot how afraid she was until she landed.

The dragons looked at her darkly, and Orchid felt out of place.

"Eep!" She mumbled as she looked around.

Suddenly she saw blue! Blue and pink amongst black black and more black. She sped to the dragon, and Mangrove turned around.

"Orchid?" He asked, confused.

Orchid half-smiled and said, "Mangrove we need to talk. Are you cheating on me?"

"No of COURSE not! I'm helping Mastermind learn politeness and NOT being a crazy kidnapper!" Mangrove smiled and pointed to two NightWings saying

"May I please have that chicken?"

"Yes of course you may."

"Thank you I'm sure it's delicious."

Orchid blazed as pink as she could get. "Mangrove I could KISS you!"

"Okay." Mangrove said, forgetting it was just a figure of speech. Orchid blushed and kissed Mangrove and the NightWings just said,

"Please tell me our instructor isn't leaving. I like chicken."

**Thats it! feel free to request different pairings!** **Just please keep in mind that it is going to take a while (maybe a long time. but someday they will be done)**


	7. Tea Time SunnyXStarflight

Sunny perked up at once from her slumber as she smelt the intoxicating tannins of tea.

"Mmm!" She chirped, and got out of her rainforest dwelling as fast as she could.

She fairly floated on the wind as she scented the lemony scent of Earl Grey tea, which as you can imagine, was fairly rare in a dragon world. And she could smell sweet honey.

She reaaally wanted tea. Meanwhile, Starflight bustled around, blind, but able to make things as well as anybody. Today, he made a scavenger treat called tea. And muffins, but that really wasn't important.

Starflight loved tea most of all. He had the tea all ready, adding lemon and honey.

"Yum!" The blind dragon muttered to himself.

Suddenly he heard a crash.

"Oh no." He said, exasperated.

"Oh, oh my! Oh I'm so sorry, Starflight, I didn't mean to break your bowl-" Sunny said worriedly.

Starflight smiled, and said, "Never mind. If you could clean it up, I'll invite you to tea."

Sunny gasped happily, and gathered the broken pottery. "Oh yes PLEASE!"

She said happily, after she disposed of the clay shards. Starflight set out two cups of tea and Sunny sat down opposite him.

"Well, isn't this pleasant!" She chirped, and sipped her tea happily.

Starflight nodded, but he was thinking about other things. Sunny noticed this.

"Starflight?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh- sorry, Sunny. I was thinking." starflight said

"Of what?" Sunny questioned.

"Umm..." Starflight mumbled.

"Yeeees?" She asked.

"Iwasthinkingaboutyou." He mumbled.

"Um. I couldn't hear that." Sunny said.

Starflight sighed. "Sorry, I'm really shy about stuff sometimes."

Sunny nodded, understanding. She knelt next to him and asked, "I know you've had a crush on me. Is this about that?" Starflight nodded.

Sunny smiled and whispered, "You SO aren't my brother." And then she kissed him.

Sunny's lips tasted like tea.


	8. The Pros of Mind Reading MoonXWinter

**Hello! this is AutumnLeaves03 back with a chapter, PEOPLE THIS IS MADE BY A FRIEND OF MINE WHO WANTS TO BE CALLED GLORIOUSROSE! i hope you enjoy, this might be the last ****chapter of this, she is getting tired of making them, also both me and GloriousRose are sorry that it is short, if you don't like it, don't read it! and to Really, if you don't like it don't read it, if you want some thing that is longer and sexier then make your own or read a different fanfic.**

Moonwatcher lay awake in bed, her mind on overdrive. She tossed and turned, her mind hearing thoughts she wasn't supposed to.

"Calm down," she whispered to herself, knowing that Winter was awake in the other room. He was thinking hard, at least it seemed. His thoughts raced by like lightning.

'Why am I here? That MudWing was a jerk to my sister. I forgot how to breathe. Nope, I still know how. Scary moment, there, though.' Moon watcher snorted.

"What a strange IceWing" Said the mind-reader, but what could she do? She was born with it.

She listened as Winter's thoughts changed to her. Her eyes grew wide.

'That little NightWing is so weird. Is it true she can read minds? I bet it is, but I hope she can't read them when she's asleep. That would be so awkward. Especially because she's beautiful. And smart, and shy- though I daren't say that to her face.'

Moonwatcher's scales grew darker, if that was possible.

'She's not the worst dragonet to have a crush on,' he thought, and Moonwatcher felt warmth rush into her face. She knew she didn't know her feelings exactly, but with Winter like this- she discovered how she truly felt.

She crept out of her bed and over to Winter.

"Boo," she murmured.

Winter jumped, swung around to face her, and thought,

'I hope she didn't hear that! Darn think about scavengers, scavengers, scavengers. Anything!'

Moonwatcher didn't have to say anything, but she put her head on his shoulder and twined her tail with his. She put a wing around him and kissed his cheek, and Winter's head scales turned a light pink from the IceWing color they had been before. He thought,

'Yep she heard me. She's teasing me.' He didn't think she was teasing anymore when she kissed him.

**i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, this is probably the end of this story so I'm putting it down as complete, but some day it might get a new chapter, until next time.**


End file.
